Rosaline and Her Secret Love
by ofthesea15
Summary: Rosaline was the girl Romeo loved before he met Juliet. However, she was secretly in love with one of his best friends.


The warm sun beat down upon my face as I walked through the city. It was truly a beautiful day and I was enjoying every minute of it until I heard a voice ring out from behind me "Rosaline! Rosaline!" However, I continued walking for I had no desire to speak to the person calling me.

"Rosaline! Rosaline!" The voice repeated but I quickened my pace. "Rosaline!" Bellowed the voice once more. This time the voice's owner ran in front of me stopping me and now I had no other choice but to speak. So much for my great day. "Good morning, Romeo" I said annoyed.

"Yes, good morning for it is a lovely morning." Romeo confirmed.

"Romeo" I sighed "I must hurry home before my family comes searching for me. There is much to be done with the Capulets party being tonight. Therefore I have no time to talk." With this I pushed my way past him and started walking.

"But Rosaline…" He called as he ran to catch up with my brisk pace. I stopped suddenly before he could say anything else and begged. "Please Romeo, I do not love you like you love."

"But you do love me?" He sounded so hopeful.

"Yes, but only like one loves their neighbor. I'll never feel the love you have for me for you."

"But why?" You could hear the pain in his voice.

I could not tell him why thought. I had to think of an excuse and fast. "I, I" I stuttered. "I wish to remain a virgin."

"WHAT?!" He made such a funny expression when he was puzzled.

"You heard me I want to stay a virgin."

"Why?"

"I am thinking about becoming a nun. I guess you could say I sort of feel called." He did not say anything else he just stood their with that funny look on his face so once again I started walking but thankfully this time he did not follow. I knew I had hurt him because he truly did love me but I just did not love him. You see, the thing is I am in love with his good friend Benvolio and he loves me back. He will not tell Romeo about us because he fears Romeo will hate him. Our plan is for me to get the point across to Romeo that I do not love him and hope he moves on so we can be together.

My thoughts were shattered when someone called out my name. Oh God! I froze panic struck me that I hadn't completely gotten rid of Romeo for the day. The man repeated my name again, this time softer. "My dear Rosaline." He said and I knew it was not Romeo it was Benvoilio. I turned around to see him smiling at me. He grabbed my face and kissed me. I could not stop myself from smiling. Maybe my day was not ruined. He placed his hand in mine and took a step back. Terror filled me. "Benvolio! Why is there blood all over your clothes?" I shrieked.

He laughed and my was it a beautiful laugh. "Don't worry dear, I am fine." He said calmly. "We just got into a little brawl with the Capulets today.

I took a deep breath. This happened often for the Montagues and Capulets hated each other. I mean it was not just dislike it was absolute hate and no one even remembers why their feud started so long ago. It was something I was definitely going to have to get used to though. "Is everyone all right?"

"No, there was a few casualties but do not worry, dear. So I talked to Romeo today, he told me you wished to remain a virgin?"

This time I laughed. "It was something I made up to get him away from me. He would not leave me alone this morning." Benvolio laughed that laugh of his I adored. Then we stood there in silence looking at each other. I was finally the one that broke that silence. I sighed "I should go now. I must go get ready for the Capulets party. Oh, I wish you could go with me, love."

He frowned "But I can not." He kissed me. "Go, have a good time. I will see you later tonight." With that he was gone.

The Capulets house was crowded with jubilant people. I do not blame them for being so rowdy either for it was a marvelous party with dancing and singing and drinking. However, I just could not enjoy myself all I wanted to do was be with Benvolio. While I sat there moping some of my friends came over to me "Rosaline, why are you so sad? Come dance with us."

I refused but they kept pleading. Benvolio had said he wanted me to have a good time had he not? He would not want to me to be so melancholy so why not try to have a good time? "Fine, fine." I surrounded to them. They grabbed me by the arms and soon enough I was twirling around the room and laughing with them. Believe it or not I was actually having a good time. As the son slowed to a stop, I found a chair and plopped in it, dizzy due to the spinning. That is when I saw him. Romeo Mantague at a Capulets party! All I could think was _what the hell is he doing here and why is he talking to Juliet? _Then it struck me if Romeo shifted his love from me to Juliet this could be just what me and Benvolio have been waiting for. I decided to say nothing if Romeo wanted to get himself in a mess he could go right ahead for all I cared. I just turned around, pretended I saw nothing and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

I sat in my family's garden waiting for Benvolio to arrive. He said he would be here. We had these secret meetings almost every night. I guess you could say it was romantic, sneaking out at the dead of night when everyone was sleeping; waiting fro my love to come so we could be together. Yes, it was romantic. I heard a noise in the bushes. I turned my head and there was Benvolio walking up the path to where I was sitting. He was staggering a little and I knew had gotten drunk with his friends. He sometimes did that. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed me. "I wish you had been at the party tonight."

"You know I could not have gone." You could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You were obviously at your own party." I stated.

He laughed. "If you could call a couple of friends drinking together a party then I guess I was."

There was that silence again. I looked up at the stars hoping he would say something but he did not. I was going to have to do all the talking again. I sat up shaking his arm off me so I could look him in his fiery eyes. "Romeo was at the Capulets party tonight."

"I know."

"What! And you did not tell me?"

"I found out he was going after I saw you. He only went because you were there and Mercutio talked him into it. I hope he did not bother you much."

"He never even talked to me. He was talking to Capulet's daughter Juliet the entire time."

"Really now? I may just have to ask him about that."

"No, you can not. He will ask how you know and what will you tell him then? You can not mention me."

"You are right." He sighed.

"This could be what we are hoping for."

"I pray it is." He paused. "It is late you should be getting to bed." He stood and took my hands helping me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around and kissed my fore head. "Good night, my love." Then he let go of me and quickly walked away.

"Good night." I whispered.

The bright sun shined through my windows waking me. I lay in bed tossing and turning because I really wanted to sleep and not get up. My mother came in. "Rosaline, get up you have been sleeping for too long."

I moaned.

"Come on now. You were not out that late last night." She nagged. Only to your knowledge I was not I thought. I threw the sheets off me and forced myself to get up. My mom was searching my dresses in my closet. Then she brought up a subject I really did not want to talk about.

"So how has your romance with Romeo going?"

I whined. "How many times must I tell you I do not love him?"

"Now, Rosaline, you need to find someone to marry. You are getting old, dear. He is a decent young man from a respectable family. I am sure that if you gave him a chance you could easily love him."

Now I was angry. "I do NOT love him and I will NEVER love him, Mother. Please, do not mention his name again."

"Rosaline, dear, do not be angry because I am concerned about your future."

"That is not why I am angry. I am angry because I have told I do not love Romeo yet you keep bringing up his name. Do not worry I will find someone."

"Okay, I will not speak of him anymore. I just hope you are right about finding someone." She finished lacing the dress she had chosen me to wear in silence then left. I seemed to have a bad habit about hurting people lately. I knew I should not have been so rude; she was only concerned about me. I would have to go to Friar Lawrence later for confession.

As I walked back home from the chapel I saw a commotion taking place. I decided to go inquire about what was happening. Then I saw Romeo standing there with a bloody sword and Juliet's cousin Tybalt laying at his feet. Rage covered his face, rage I had never seen before but also pain. People were screaming for Romeo to run. I pushed through the crowd until I found Benvolio he looked so grieved. "What is going one?" I demanded. By this time Romeo was gone.

"Rosaline, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home from confession and I heard the noise and wanted to know what was going on."

"A fight broke out and Tybolt killed Mercutio. Romeo pursued Tybolt and in his anger killed him."

"Oh goodness."

"Go, you do not want to get yourself mixed up with all this mess."

"No, I will..." He cut me off mid sentence.

"Rosaline please go."

I did not want to hurt him anymore. "Okay." I said and pushed myself out of the crowd.

I did not see Benvolio the next day but I heard of the events that happened. Romeo had been exiled for killing Tybolt but before he left he married Juliet. Capulet planed for his daughter to be married to Paris in three days so she faked her death. Romeo never received the letter that told of those events but only heard word that Juliet was dead. He returned to Verona and at the tomb where Juliet lay he killed Paris. After doing so, he went into the tomb and drank a vile of poison. Juliet woke up to find her lover dead and took his knife and stabbed herself. Even though it does not seem possible good did come from this mess. For the Montegues and Capulets it meant the end of an ancient feud. For me and Benvolio it meant something much more: a happy ending.


End file.
